Taintedstars Past
by sweetalari148
Summary: Goes Back In time to when taintedstar was a kit.
1. Darkened Dreams

Taintedkit looked around the dark forest,  
Scared, And Shivering From Mother Until She saw A Dark Shadowy Cat, Blazing Red Eyes. "No! Dont Hurt me!" She yowled. The Shadowy Cat ignored Her And leaped out of the bush. Taintedkit Yowled And woke from the horrible nightmare. Her Mother CheshireSpark Looked at her.  
"Taintedkit, Are You Alright?" Taintedkit looked at Her mother. "Yeah, just something i saw..." She shivered.  
"It Was just a nightmare, Now Get to sleep, tommorow you will be an Apprentice." CheshireSpark Purred. Taintedkit Widened her eyes. "I Forgot! Im So Happy That I Forgot!" She Lashed Her tail around And Began To doze Off. Cheshirespark Looked at her daughter. "Im So Proud Of you Taintedkit." She purred And Fell asleep With her Paw On Her daughter.  
*Next Morning*  
Purestar Yowled on her Highrock. "May All Cats old Enough To Catch their own prey gather below me for a clan meeting."  
The Cats Of Fireclan Perked Their ears and began to gather.  
"Okay Taintedkit,Please step Forward." Taintedkit Widened Her eyes, Purely Excited. Taintedpaw Walked Up the Highrock. "Alright, Taintedkit. do You promise To uphold The Warrior code,Even if having to give your own life?" Taintedkit Looked at her paws and shuffled them a bit.  
"I do!" Purestar looked at the clan below her. "Then Now you shall be known as Taintedpaw, and your Mentor.. Shall be me." The whole Clan Gasped. Coldheart Looked at Enchantedwish. "Is That Even Possible?" Enchantedwish Asked Coldheart. "I dont know"  
Purestar growled And the two cats went silent. "Good.  
Now with that said the meeting is over, Go back to what you were doing." Purestar Purred. Taintedpaw Looked at Her Mother and smiled.

Yes There Is Alot More Chapters coming Soon :3


	2. Rebel

Taintedpaw Padded Over to the apprentice den. "Maybe The other Apprentices are there too!" She purred. She Began to walk faster until she arrived. She Poked her Head into the den. "Hi Im Taintedpaw!" The Apprentices Looked at her. A Apprentice Named Eclipsepaw Glared. "Mousebrained idiot! Nobody uses Hi In their own name!"  
Taintedpaw Looked Down at her paws. "Im just Trying to be nice!" Eclipsepaw Looked down at Taintedpaw. "So? You Ugly Grey Spotted cat?" Taintedpaw Looked down at her paws and flattened her ears. "Im Sorr-" She was cut Off By Eclipsepaws yowl of anger. "Shut up Mousebrained ugly thing, And your standing on my nest!" Taintedpaw Stepped Off the nest. Taintedpaw Looked at the three snickering apprentices. " I Didnt expect the apprentices to be so wicked... Nice first impressions." She thought to herself. She Twitched her ear. "By The Way, What are Your Names Anyways" Eclipsepaw Looked at her. "Why.."  
Taintedpaw Growled softly."just want to know..!"  
Eclipsepaw Looked at the two other cats. "Well, Should We Tell her?" The Dark Tabby Tom Looked At Taintedpaw.  
"No.." He Murmured. Eclipsepaw continued grooming His White Pelt. "Well If you wanna know our names.. Just Ask Someone Else.." Taintedpaw Drooped her ears. "I Just want to know your nam-" She Was cut off By Eclipsepaw "We Dont want to tell you, so we wont." He growled. Taintedpaw Ran out of The den. "this is going to be a long six moons" Eclipsepaw Thought.  
*Next Morning*  
Purestar Yowled. "Time to go train Taintedpaw!" Taintedpaw Immediatly Sprung up from her nest and retreated towards purestars voice. She stopped running Until Purestar was in sight."alright This is how you hunt a mouse,First you crouch low, Like this So the mouse cant see you well, Then Pounce!" She pounced Into the sky, Pinning the mouse down and killing it with one bite. "Now you try." Purestar purred. Taintedpaw Nodded, And paused low when she saw a mouse. She crouched low, Then pounced, But it was too late The mouse absconded And taintedpaw smashed her face on the ground."Aww..." She muttered,Spitting out the grass.  
"Better luck next time, Nobody gets it on their fist try"  
Both of the cats ears perked when they heard something in the bushes. "I Hear Something Purestar!" Breakingpaw Poked His head out of the bush. "Hello new apprentice!" He Purred "Hello c-" She was cut off. "Im Breakingpaw!" she looked at him calmly. "Hello Breakingpaw, Pleased to meet you!" She purred. "I Must get back to camp, Eclipsepaw,Greypaw,and Sagepaw Are waiting for me." He Ran off towards camp.  
"so thats their names, Momma told Me Not to care about What Others think of me, alright ill listen to her, I just Hope Eclipsepaw Learns to respect me." Purestar Lead taintedpaw Back to camp. They Both picked up A Mouse and Ate It As Fast as They could before bed. The other cats Walked into their dens and All Fell Asleep.  
*Next Morning* Taintedpaw Stretched and yawned and wondered where the others went. she walked out of the den to see that there was only one mouse left, she was the one who hasnt eaten yet. she bent her head down to pick it up, just when eclipsepaw put his paw on it and picked it up. "Hey!  
That was the only mouse in the freshkill pile and you already had your share!" She Growled. "Runts like you dont need to eat as much as cats like me!" He Chuckled.  
He Ran off towards the den with the last mouse. "Aww..."  
She sighed. "Hey taintedpaw, I Have some leftovers if you Want any." Sagepaw said calmly. "Really?" She smiled.  
"Here!" He tossed a mouse skeleton at Taintedpaw. As he And greypaw burst out laughing. "Funny, Very, Very, FUNNY"  
She begun to growl just when Breakingpaw Walked up and sat Beside her. "Huh? Breakingpaw?" She begun to purr a bit. "Hello,i saw what they did to you back there to you. just ignore them. I Have to leave now." He ran out of camp with his mentor deadspots, to go on a dawn patrol. Greypaw Sat With Eclipsepaw. "So what do you think of the new apprentice"  
he purred. "Who Taintedpaw?" Eclipsepaw tilted his head.  
"More like TaintedUGLY" Eclipsepaw Laughed. Taintedpaw Growled loudly Trying not to be seen. "I Think shes Innocent, And Fun to talk to" Greypaw Growled. "You Think That? HONESTLY?" Eclipsepaws eyes widened. "Yes, And she Needs A second Chance." Greypaw Rolled on his Belly, And Rolled. "Second Chance? He didnt have one chance in the first place!" Eclipsepaw Laughed and began to Roll Also. "...Second Chance, Second chance? hmph. Mom Always said To Not Care What Others think Of i cant! Not when they treat me like this!" She Thought And Snarled. 


	3. Regreting A Visit

The cats came back with A Bunch of prey. Taintedpaw Picked one up and ate it, and tossed the bones back. Eclipsepaw watched her. go into the den, and slowly followed behind.  
she slowly stalked out of the den.  
*Next Morning*  
Taintedpaw Returned back to camp. "Where were you all night Taintedpaw." Purestar growled. "I Had to visit my sister."  
Purestars eyes widened. "Your sister rules deathclan!"she hissed. "Shes Still my sister but purestar, after i left,  
i smelt something follow me into their camp." Taintedpaw flattened her ears. "Was it from this clan?" Purestar Growled Loudly. "No, It Wasnt, But It Was A rouge."  
Purestars Mood lightened. "Oh. thats good!" She purred to Taintedpaw. "I Wont ever do it again, I Swear To starclan I wont" Taintedpaw yowled softly. "Its Okay. I Understand"  
Purestar Looked down at her apprentice happily. Taintedpaw smiled and ran out of sight to go hunt. Eclipsepaw Laughed.  
"Sagepaw, dont you think her name should be TaintedUGLY?"  
Eclipsepaw burst out laughing. "I Agree,but dont you think your going too far?" Sagepaw Laughed silently. " Im just Telling the truth." Eclipsepaw Snorted. Taintedpaw Arrived Back in camp with a mouthfull of prey, followed by purestar.  
They both dropped a mouthfull of prey into the pile. all the cats came out of their dens to get some. "You may get the first of it taintedpaw, for helping me catch the bird"  
Purestar purred. Taintedpaw nodded and grabbed the largest vole in the pile. Eclipsepaw Laughed. "Hi taintedUGLY" Sagepaw, greypaw, and eclipsepaw bursted out laughing.  
She ignored the three cats and walked on to her den to rest. She curled up into a ball, Grooming herself. the other apprentises walked into the stepped on taintedpaw on "Accident". "Ow!" She yowled.  
Eclipsepaw Laughed. "Shut up and go to bed like the rest of us!" 


	4. Accepted Deputy

*Six *moons later*  
Purestar roared on her highrock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below for a clan meeting!"  
the Cats Began to gather. eclipsepaw sat beside his allies and taintedpaw sat infront. "Taintedpaw, Eclipsepaw,  
Sagepaw, Greypaw And Breakingpaw Please come up!"  
the five cats made their way up the highrock. "Do You Promise To uphold the warriorcode and protect the clan even if it means giving your life up?" Taintedpaw spoke first."Yes." The othercats Agree'd. "Then Taintedpaw, you Shall Be Known As TaintedWish. Sagepaw you shall be known as Sagefire. Eclipsepaw you shall be known as Eclipseblaze.  
Breakingpaw You Will be known as Breakingdawn. and greypaw you will be known as Greystorm." The Clan began to chant their new names. "May Starclan Light your Paths" Purestar purred.  
*Night* The Gathering had finished and the five cats were in the Warriors Den Now. Everything in camp was quiet until they smelt Voidclan cats. "Voidclan attack!" Shardstar yowled.  
the cats began to swarm Fireclan. At that point all the cats in Fireclan were fighting. The leader of voidclan, Shardstar pinned taintedwish. "you look so pityful pinned down there like a little kit! Wah!" Ecpliseblaze teased before a voidclan cat attacked him. Taintedwish flung the leader up and slammed her on the ground. The cats Pause when they heard a yowl. A Voidclan cat Killed the Deputy of fireclan."Retreat Voidclan! Retreat!" The cats began to run away.  
*After The War*  
"They killed cheshirespark!" Eclipseblaze yowled.  
Taintedwish stared in disgust and yowled. "They killed..  
my mother!" She Put her head in her mothers Ruffled pelt." The only thing we can do now is sit vigil for her"  
Purestars Tears began to dwell up. "then ill have to decide the new deputy." Eclipseblaze and Taintedwish stared at eachother.  
*After Vigil* "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below for a clan meeting." Purestar yowled. The cats scrambled To the highrock. "There are a few things that i need to clear of all, after our camp was attacked by thunderclan last night, as you all know, it claimed the life of our deputy, according to the warrior code, i must choose a new deputy." Eclipseblaze laughed. "It will be me!" Taintedwish tried to ignore him.  
"I Have made my decision! The new deputy of fireclan will be...Taintedwish." Purestar Declared. "W-Well This is quite The Honor, Purestar I.." She was cut off by Eclipseblaze.  
"Listen you little pipsqueak, you better be the best deputy can be." He growled. "Taintedwish Do You Accept this role?"  
Eclipseblaze growled. "No Of Course Not, She cant!" He laughed. "Stop being rude and allow Taintedwish To Decide!"  
She yowled. "I Accept." She Purred. "You are all Dismissed." 


	5. Eyes Of A Tiger

*Next morning*  
Taintedwish had went out to hunt, nobody was awake yet but of course she had permission to go hunt from her leader,  
Purestar. A While Later She Sat There With A Mouse danglng from her paws sitting in a bush, But Little Did She Know Eclipseblaze Was Secretly Spying On Her. He Leaped Out From outside the bush,into the bush were taintedwish had been.  
"Taintedwish, would you like too hunt? The Lizards and snakes come out at this time of should be plenty of prey out!" He Gave a Sly Grin.  
"Hunting? with Me? Are You sure?" She Perked her ears up. "Of Course. why Wouldnt I Want To Go Hunting With the Deputy Of The Clan."  
His Grin Grew Larger. Taintedwish Closed her eyes and began to think. "Maybe...  
Breakingdawn was right, Getting to Know Eclipseblaze better would help with my...  
troublesome relationship, I Still have a small twinge of suspicion though. I Feel something is terribly wrong,Maybe its just me...But, Whats the worst that could happen? I Have fast pairs of paws and i can fight if anything goes bad. But The Feeling is still there..." She opened her eyes and looked up at the stars glistening above her.  
"Come On Taintedwish,Let's go." He Nudged her with his fluffy Tail. As They walk Deeper Into The forest, A Stormcloud rolled by, But something Was Strange about the place that eclipseblaze brought her,The ground seemed to be all muddy, making her move slower. " Here We Are." He Grunted,As Thunder Roared Over Them. "Why Are we here?  
The Marsh Is Ahead, And there Is No Prey here." She Pointed Out. He Walked Up Beside her. "Trust Me. I Know Where im going theres A good spot if we go a bit farther."  
he Snickered. As They Continue Into 'the hunting ground' Taintedwish began to realise that she could no longer move, her paws were stuck completely in the mud that seemed almost like quicksand."Huh? I dont scent ANY Prey here. In Fact, there is nothing in here at all. Why did you lead us here through the thick mud only to find an empty clearing?" She Hissed Loudly.  
"Nothing To See Us. Nothing To Spy On Us."  
Taintedwish closed her eyes And Tried Adding on to her thoughts. "The feeling that i had earlier is starting to rise to panic. i know something isn't quite right. This is not going to end well." She Opened Her eyes and backed up, only to hit a large tree. "Im Sorry Taintedwish, but-""But What?" She cut Him off. He Narrowed his Eyes at Tainedwish.  
"But I Cant Let You Become Leader." Taintedwish's Ears Perked And Her Eyes widened. "...WHAT?" She Yowled. "I Was born For This Role. I Cant let you Command Me and the other poor souls in the clan." His Eyes Were completely Glazed in Evil. "I Wont let this happen! Stay Back!" She Hissed As He Inched Closer, And Closer. "you cant win me in a fight, you scrawny runt. you cant run away,either. In fact, the mud here is so thick it will only slow you down more than you already are." He Laughed, Licking His Claws.  
"Im Warning You! I Have Claws! they Are Very Sharp!  
dont believe me? Ill Prove It To You, Honestly!"  
She Shivered lightly With her jaw shaking.  
"And My Claws Are Even Sharper Than Yours. not only are they sharp, they are also quite deadly,to say at the least." He Remarked.  
His Claws unsheathed and shined with the moonlight from above. "If you Become leader...  
Then The whole clan will be in jeopardy!" She hissed loudly. He Got closer to her. "Remember when you were first given your pathetic warrior name, and i jabbed a forepaw at your face?"  
His Eyes Glistened With a cold stare."...Yes.  
You Missed. By A whole Fox-length." She flattened her ears. "Well, Im Not A Fox-Length Away From You Now, Correct?" He Tilted His Head.  
It Began to Rain As their pelts Soaked. She Flattened her ears at the thought "...No..."  
"Finally! A right answer, TaintedUGLY!"He Leaped At Her Scratching Her shoulder With His dangerously Sharp Claws, Making a Scar. Blood Dripped onto the Ground."Your A goner!After in through with you,Fireclan will Have A Brave Leader To Look up To! We'll all be saved from your ruling!"  
He Laughed Leaping At Her And Scratching one of her Eyes Out. "Remember, this is all for the best! your death is the only thing between a life of abundance and a life of shame!" He Laughed going closer to the wounded Taintedwish. "you have it all wrong, Eclipseblaze! A true leader would never do this to a clanmate!" Blood continued to drip onto the ground. He Jumped on to a branch of a tree and launched himself to pin Taintedwish down onto the ground. "A Leader should Come Over Any And all Obstacles to reach his goal!" He Scratched All the Way From Neck To Stomach, Taintedwish Stoped Breathing. 


	6. Spirits

~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Although Taintedwish Was Dead Now. Her Soul Was Trapped,in a Rather Dark And Scary Place. It Looked Nothing Like Starclan OR the Darkforest, It Was Just A Small Place,Red Skies with Black Clouds. She Looked Around wondering If There was an Exit, Only To find Out, That She Was Basicly Trapped in NOTHING At All. "...What Is This Place? This Isn't Starclan...I've Never Been Here Before. What Happened...?" She Tilted Her Head And Sat Down. "Oh My...I Remember...I Remember it all... How Dare Him..!  
Killing The Deputy Of His Clan! Putting All Of Our Friends And Family In Cruel Paws!" She Yowled, Her Voice Echoing. She Narrowed Her Eyes And Stood Up. "Well, I'm Not Going To Get anywhere Just By Standing here..." She Got Up And Began To Run, Feeling Like She Was Getting Nowhere. She Suddenly Stopped When a Dark Spirit Was Sitting In A Dark cloud, Walking out of it and up to Could Hear the words Clearly. The Dark But Yet Invisible Cat Stared into her eyes, The Words Sent To HEr Mind Clearly Said.."HELP" And "I SEE YOU THERE,DONT RUN NOW THERE IS NO ESCAPE." She shook Her Head As She Saw The Next Message.  
"I AM HERE" She Yowled Loudly. "W-who Are you. And Where Am I?" She Asked.  
The Cat Said Nothing, It Was Like A Mute, Soundless. The Cat appeared in front of her and just sat there in front of There was Something Strange about this Cat she Could See. Like Her, She Was invisible With The Outlines, The Color of her scourging red eyes. But This cat Had Black Outlines, to Clearly show that he was dead. But There Is Still something about this cat that seemed to make her feel so unsafe about her surroundings. It Had A Strange Marking on its chest and cheek, One The Shape Of Fire, And the Other the shape of a void."Come On! this Isnt funny!" She Yowled. The Cat Still Said Nothing, But Its Paws Began to glow and a strange light was circulating around the two cats. When the light went away Taintedwish's and the cats eyes began to glow. Suddenly she Felt As if Something Entered her Lifeless Body And Soul,Was That Cat Really Planning On Saving her? 


	7. Deputy Or Demon?

Taintedwish Opened her Eyes. Was She Really Alive? Or Was this one Of The Muted Cats Stupid Illusions. No, What She saw, is where she died, in the thick mud.  
She Closed Her Eyes Then She Flashed Them Open. There Was A Black Ring Around Her Left Eye. She Got Up And Smirked Slightly, Licking her paws. "That Cat Gave Me Another Life! He Gave Me... A Second Chance, But There Is One Small Thing I need To Do First..." She Growled And Dashed Off To where She Knew Eclipseblaze would probably be."You Did It.. You Will Soon Be The New Deputy Of Fireclan. You've Done It. Now,  
you Just Need To Think Of An Excuse..." EclipseBlaze Was Talking To Himself, With That said He Heard Leaf's Crunching and twigs snapping."What Was That!" He Growled, Twigs snapping Become Louder. "There it is again!" He Hissed, Beginging to run farther into his 'secret place'.  
He Heard Pawsteps following him behind, when he was suddenly cornered. "W-whos there?" He Questioned.  
Last Paw Touches the ground lightly. "I-im Warning you! Show yourself!" He Demands. Taintedwish poked Her Head Out Of The Bush She Was In. "AHH-Wait..Aren't You supposed To be dead?" He Snarled. Taintedwish Looked at Eclipseblaze With Murderous eyes, with the same black ring around her left pupil."What Are you Doing...?" He Was Shaking At That point. she Inched Closer to him."STAY BACK!" He yowled Loudly. "Eclipseblaze.  
Have you No Guilt Or regret?" Her Voice Sounded..Weird..It sounded like two cats voices put together."No Way!" He Growled."Do You Like Revenge?" She Chuckled With the Same Creepy Voice. "Of Course i do. Now, get out of my sight!" He Managed To Order."Did You Know I Like Revenge As Well?" She Asked, Gritting her teeth."...Everybody does!" Eclipseblaze Shook Harder. Attempting To make Her Leave."I'd Really Love To Get Mine..." She narrowed her eyes at him Smirking a bit."You will Never Get It. Ill Murder out again, and this time, you will never EVER Come Make sure of it!" He yowled Swatting his paw at her like a pityful kit."Stop Lying to 're Scared and you know it too." she Swatted his paw away."you Better BACK OFF... NOW!" He Only Managed to get that out of his mouth."Normally I Might Have Backed off, but, did you back off when you tried to kill me..? No..." She scowled.  
"I MEAN IT!" He Hissed in her face. "NEVER!" She Leaped and pinned him down."Hmm...Maybe I Wont Kill You After All..."  
She Growled Lowly."Really?" He Said with A Rather Silly face. "No." She chuckled. "You're Not a Warrior! your A demon!"  
Eclipseblaze Muttered."I'm A Monster YOU Created! EVERY day AND night, torturing me,hurting me,teasing my pelt,starving me!,  
and Then...Killing me..." She Growled In His Face."YOU created this mess! And Im Not the Only Monster Here!" She Lashed Her Tail Above him."You Are also..." She Whispered."ME? A Demon Like You?SURE!" He mocked."Your Not A Demon OR Warrior...Your A Ghost..." She Raised Her Paw And Scratched At His Stomach."Taintedwish... This... Isnt... This Isnt Over Okay? Taintedwish?"  
Taintedwish ignored him And walked right on him and back to camp. 


End file.
